Ouran High School Text Club
by MeganTheNerd
Summary: Just a collection of role playing texts between me and my friend. If you don't mind extreme geekyness or don't care that it's not really a story, go ahead and read. T for themes. Kyoya x Mrs.Elric x Kaoru and Megan x Mori. Total crack-fic.
1. Valentine's Day

**Ouran High School Text Club**

**A chronicling of role play texts**

**By MeganTheNerd and 610**

A/N: Me and my buddy get very board sometimes and when we get board we get nerdy. That's pretty much all the explanation I have for this so deal with it. Also, I'm going to write the full meanings because A.) My computer yells at me and B.)I think it looks bad in texting lingo.

}-; (Rose!)

**Conversation 1:** _February 14, 2010 at 10:34:02 am_ _(My phone even gets seconds. Be jealous.)_

Mrs. Elric: Good morning beautiful!

2 hours later… _(I lose my phone all the time)_

Megan:  Morning

Mrs. Elric: Yes it is.

Megan: Not anymore.

Mrs. Elric: *laughing* Shut up!

Megan: Ha! How has your Valentine's Day been so far?

Mrs. Elric: Ok. Valentine's Day is always sorta gloomy for gals like me.

Megan: So true… At least I have Roy _(Mustang)_

Mrs. Elric: And I have Ed. And Kaoru…

Megan: Then I also have Mori and Al!

Mrs. Elric: Laugh out loud indeed.

FIN

}-;

A/N: Okay so that one was kind of short and didn't have any role playing but I'm getting there!

Oh, and by the way: _(this is an author's note just in case you couldn't deduce that)_

Song in my head: Somebody Told by The Killers

_Well somebody told me that you had a boyfriend that looked like a girlfriend that I had in February of last year. It's not confidential. I got potential._


	2. A Rose For You

**Ouran High School Text Club**

**A chronicling of role play texts**

**By MeganTheNerd and 610**

A/N: I forgot to add this in the last one but I don't own Ouran or FMA but that's pretty obvious isn't it?

}-;

**Conversation 2:** _February 15__th__, 2010 at 11:07:35 am_

Mrs. Elric: }-; A rose for you good lady. Laugh out loud.

Megan: }-; A rose for you as well.

Mrs. Elric: *laughing* Pointless shower of roses!! XD

Megan: Tamaki: I would prefer a shower of love. Wouldn't you princess?

Mrs. Elric: Oh… O.O t-Tamaki… I… *blush*

Megan: Ha ha! I could totally be a host!

Mrs. Elric: *laughing* You're a girl!

Megan: Yeah but I'm going to cosplay as a host. (Even if she is a girl too) _(I'm cosplaying as Haruhi for a convention.)_

Mrs. Elric: Just because you were playing the guy last night _(IN DANCING!!! You people and your dirty minds!) _you think you can be a host. *sigh*

Megan: Maybe… Stop crushing my dreams!

Mrs. Elric: I can crush your dreams if I want to! (just kidding)

Megan: Why must you hurt me so?

Mrs. Elric: Because I can.

Megan: Two can play this game! You will never meet Vic! _(Mignogna)_

Mrs. Elric: Yes I will!!! *determined face*

Megan: Only if become a host!

Mrs. Elric: *laughing* Than a host you shall be.

Megan: Yes!

Mrs. Elric: Anything to meet Vic.

FIN

}-;

A/N: That one had a little role playing! The next one will have more I promise!

RAWR!!! One of my roommates changed the filter on my laptop and now I have to go to our other computer to post this because for some stupid reason it blocks ! You shall rue the day, Chris!!!

Song in my head: Peaches by The Presidents of the United States of America

_Peaches come from a can! They were put there by a man in a factory downtown. If I had my little way, I'd eat peaches everyday!_


	3. Princesses and Depression

**Ouran High School Text Club**

**A chronicling of role play texts**

**By MeganTheNerd and 610**

A/N: I can do this pretty fast. I guess it has to do with not actually having to be creative or original at all.

}-;

**Conversation 3:** _March 3__rd__, 2010 at 2:50:00 pm (The day I told her my username for )_

Mrs. Elric: Next time I see you I'm gonna be like 'hey it's MeganTheNerd!'

Megan: No, you won't.

Mrs. Elric: Yes I will.

Megan: Not if you want to live *evil Kyoya smile*

Mrs. Elric: Hey, I came on to Kyoya yesterday. He doesn't scare me! _(She started flirting with Kyoya in a different conversation with a different friend. In short: she tried to flirt with him and he brushed her off.)_

Megan: *Evil Kasanoda glare*

Mrs. Elric: Oh. Yeah. Kasanoda is a little scary.

Megan: Me: Yes, yes he is.

Kasanoda: It's not my fault I was born with a scary face!

Mrs. Elric: Oh I know, Kasanoda. But still… There it is.

Megan: Kasanoda: I know … *goes to the depression corner*

Mrs. Elric: Aaaw, poor Kasanoda.

Megan: Hunny: Cheer up Casanova-chan!

Mori: *nods*

Mrs. Elric: Eeek! Hunny-chan! How cuuute!

Megan: Mori: *nods*

Mrs. Elric: *laughing* I think you were right, Hikaru. Mori has a fetish for small cute things!

Megan: Hikaru: Of course I'm right!

Kaoru: Don't be rude Hikaru. I'm sorry Desi-hime. *Smiles*

Mrs. Elric: Hime? That's a new one. Usually it's just chan. Well except with Kyoya. Then I'm san. Not chan.

Megan: Hime is princess. They used it a lot in the sub.

Mrs. Elric: Oh. Hee. You called me a princess Kaoru?

Megan: Kaoru: *Blushes* Yeah…

Hunny: Kao-chan likes Desi-chan!

Kaoru: Shut up, Hunny!

Mrs. Elric: Hey don't tell widdle Hunny to shut up. That's not nice.

Megan: Kaoru: I'm sorry. *goes to the depression corner* Desi yelled at me…

Mrs. Elric: No nono no it's okay Kao-chan!

Megan: Kaoru: *Hopeful face* Really?!

Mrs. Elric: Really!

Megan: Kaoru: *Gloops Desi* Thank you! I promise it'll never happen again!

Mrs. Elric: Aaw. Well at least SOMEone is happy with me. I'm glad to be here with the club, instead of being at home (in a mental sense)

Megan:Who's mad at you? I'll beat them up!

Mrs. Elric: Oh, Savannah's mad. What else is new?

Megan: O.o Sorry but I don't think I can beat up your little sister.

Mrs. Elric: No that would not be good.

FIN

}-;

A/N: That one was pretty good.

If you couldn't guess, my buddy's nickname is Desi. Amazingly enough, her real name isn't 610. And my real name is Megan. Big shocker.

Song in my head: Bruised by Ben Folds

_Ah no. Love just leaves ya bruised. If you wanna know. Find something to lose. The world won't turn until something breaks. Who will make the first last mistake? They say that good things come to those who wait. Into the spiral. Your world or my world. It's never final. Love just leaves ya brusied._


	4. Hugs Galore

**Ouran High School Text Club**

**A chronicling of role play texts**

**By MeganTheNerd and 610**

A/N: yep... it's another one… not much to say… ROSE!

}-;

**Discussion 4:** _March 11__th__, 2010 at 4:25:49 (I just told her I couldn't make it to the library for a study session)_

Mrs. Elric: Aaw…

Megan: Kaoru: We can always go together Desi-hime!

Mrs. Elric: EEE! KAORU-CHAN!

Megan: Kaoru: DESI!!! *Hugs*

Mrs. Elric: *hug* Ha ha ha I wasn't expecting you to pop up outta nowhere!

Megan: Hunny: Hunny wants a hug too! :3 *hugs*

Mrs. Elric: *hug* Wow, lots of hugs today!

Megan: I can arrange for more hugs if you want! :D

Mrs. Elric: Ooh, I LOVE hugs!

Megan: Tamaki: Good! *bear hug*

Mrs. Elric: *Squeeee!* Tama-chan!

Megan: Tamaki: SQUEE! Desi-chan!

Mrs. Elric: *Laughing* You squee like a girl Tamaki.

Megan: Me: That's cause he is a girl.

Tamaki: Mama! Megan's being mean to me!

Kyoya: Deal with it.

Mrs. Elric: Megan, Don't be mean. You to Kyo!

Megan: Tell Tamaki to stop being a wuss then.

Mrs. Elric: He isn't a wuss!

FIN

}-;

A/N: Kind of ended abruptly but most of our conversations do.

Song in my head: Happy Ending by Mika

_This is the way you left me. I'm not pretending. No hope, no love, no glory. No happy ending. This is the way that we love, like its forever. Then live the rest of our life but not together._


	5. Fall of the Shadow King

**Ouran High School Text Club**

**A chronicling of role play texts**

**By MeganTheNerd and 610**

A/N: This one's from today! :D I caught up with myself!

}-;

**Conversation 5:** March 13th, 2010 at 10:30:38 _(I spent 3 hours at IKEA with my roommates who were fighting over what kind of book case to get so I was really board.)_

Mrs. Elric: Hello!

Megan: Bonjor, Desi-bozu!

Mrs. Elric: Okay, bozu? What?

Megan: Bozu = Kiddo

Mrs. Elric: Oh wow.

Megan: Wow what?

Mrs. Elric: Kiddo?

Megan: Yeah, like a young or annoying person.

Mrs. Elric: Shut up I'm not annoying!

Megan: Me: Are you sure about that?

Kaoru: Don't bully Desi-hime!

Me: Fine. Whatever. *pouts*

Mrs. Elric: Laugh out loud. I'm surprised Hikaru didn't try to join your side on this one Megan.

Megan: Hikaru: I would have but Kaoru would have killed me.

Mrs. Elric: Yeah, that's probably true.

Megan: So true.

Mrs. Elric: So what's up?

Megan: Not much. Just kind of board.

Mrs. Elric: Fun.

Megan: Isn't it? Did you read my other story?

Mrs. Elric: No. I wish I would have but I ran out of time.

Megan: Are you doing anything today cause I'm board.

Mrs. Elric: I'm babysitting now and going to that birthday party this evening.

Megan: Sad day! I guess I'll just spar with Mori… _(Kendo match!)_

Mrs. Elric: You do that. Tell me who wins.

Megan: Mori: *nods*

Hunny: 500 yen ($5) on Takashi!

Me: Thanks for the support Hunny.

Hunny: No problem!

Mrs. Elric: 500 yen on Megan, I suppose.

Megan: Yay, I have one person who bet on me!

Mrs. Elric: Yup!

Megan: Kyoya: I'll bet on you but if you lose you'll have to pay me back plus interest.

Me: No thanks, Shadow King.

Mrs. Elric: Kyoya! *shove* Have you no heart at all?

Megan: Kyoya: I'm sending you my dry cleaning bill.

Mrs. Elric: Oh shut up Mr. Sex Fiend!

Megan: Kyoya: I'm also suing you for harassment.

Me: you should find yourself a good lawyer, Desi. I foresee many more lawsuits in the future.

Mrs. Elric: Oh come on Kyo… *walks fingers up his arm* you're not really gonna sue me. *Leans forward* Would you? *Sexy eyes*

Megan:  Kyoya: Yes and you just and sexual harassment to the list of lawsuits.

Mrs. Elric: *Jumps back* Sexual-! Of, YOU'RE one to talk, Mr. 'you can pay with body, Haruhi'. She could sue you!

Megan: Haruhi: You're right! I totally could!

Kyoya: *Shadow King smile* Go right ahead. We'll see who can hire the best lawyer.

Haruhi: Oh, yeah…

Mrs. Elric: Haruhi's mom was a lawyer! I'm sure one of her mom's friends would be willing…!

Megan: Kyoya: You think they can compete with the best money can buy?

Mrs. Elric: …You're rich; Ootori, but you don't have all the money in the world. And isn't it true that Tamaki's family is more powerful that yours? That's why your father told you to befriend Tamaki. And I'm sure Tamaki wouldn't mind paying for a FANTASTIC lawyer for his 'little girl'.

Megan: Kyoya: Touché, you make an excellent point by I happen to have quite a bit of blackmail on Tamaki, so unless he wants them on the front page of every newspaper in the world, he won't lift a finger.

Mrs. Elric: Remember Renge's movie? With the bit that 'put the host club in a bad light'? You wouldn't want the KING of the host club put in such a bad light on your account, because of blackmail, would you?

Megan: Kyoya: I only did that because I can't stand Renge.

Mrs. Elric: Oh sure. *smirk* Plus, wouldn't it be easy for Tamaki to bribe the newspapers so they won't print your blackmail? Again, he is richer and more powerful than you are. I'm right aren't I… *cutely evil smile* Kyoya-senpai.

Megan: Kyoya: *blank face* … Yeah… You are…

Me: Go Desi! You out smarted the evil Shadow King!

Mrs. Elric: Yes! *grin* Um… why is everyone all staring at me?

Megan: Hikaru: Because you beat Kyoya! It's a miracle!

Mrs. Elric: Heh. Well it wasn't hard you just have to pay attention to details. Tamaki! Did you see that?! I totally go him!

Megan: Tamaki: Mon ami! *hugs* You were amazing Desi-chan!

Mrs. Elric: Thanks! Who knew I could do that? Maybe I should be a lawyer… Haruhi, be totally thankful, I just go you a lawyer if you ever need one.

Megan: Haruhi: Thanks but I'm my own lawyer.

Mrs. Elric: Liar. Look at Kyo. He's in shock.

Megan: Kyoya: *silence*

Hikaru: Desi, I think…

Kaoru: you broke Kyoya-senpai.

Hunny: Poke poke? *Kyoya falls over*

Mrs. Elric: Um… Kyoya-senpai?

Megan: Kyoya: I'm okay, just confused.

Mrs. Elric: Aaaw. Have you never been beaten at a debate before?

Mrs. Elric: *Chuckle* It is, isn't it?

Mrs. Elric: Hunny, stop poking him. *Holds out hand* No hard feelings?

Megan: Alright. *Nice Kyoya smile*

Mrs. Elric: *Grin* So you do have a heart. Good to know. Maybe I could steal it? *Flirty smile*

Megan: Kyoya: Maybe. *wink*

Mrs. Elric: Whoa. Tamaki, I think you may need to call the hospital. The shock may have damaged his brain.

Megan: Kaoru: *knocks out Kyoya* I'll take him! He shouldn't be flirting with my Desi! *Everyone stares* I said that out loud, didn't I?

Me: Wow Kaoru, I didn't think you liked Desi like that. *Elbows teasingly*

Mrs. Elric: *Mega blush* k-k-Kaoru…

Megan: Me: *Pushes Kaoru and Desi into a conviently placed storage room* Sounds like you two have a lot to talk out. *Locks door and smiles evily*

Mrs. Elric: MEGAN ****! _(You don't get to know my last name!)_ That girl! I am going to kill her!

Megan: What's that? You want to be in there for an hour? Okay! *leaves*

Mrs. Elric: Megan! Augh! *sinks to floor*

Megan: Kaoru: *sits next to her* I'm sorry Desi, this is all my fault.

Mrs. Elric: *Sigh* what are we going to do now?

Megan: Kaoru: Play cards? *Pulls out a deck of cards out of pocket*

Mrs. Elric: Ha ha ha! Is it you always have something…

Megan: The show (text) must go on!

Mrs. Elric: So true! *grin*

Megan: After a few hands…

Kaoru: Yes! 4the win in a row!

Mrs. Elric: Oh shut up. I'm not good at card games.

Megan: Kaoru: Can't be good at everything.

Mrs. Elric: They say you can't be good at nothing wither, and yet here I stand, living proof. *giggle*

Megan: Kaoru: *leans closer* That's not true! You're amazing!

Mrs. Elric: *sigh* I'm not all you think I am, Kaoru. Especially when I'm away from the club.

Megan: Kaoru: You just outsmarted the Shadow King! If that's not amazing, nothing is. *small, caring smile*

Mrs. Elric: you are too good to me, Kaoru Hitachiin.

Megan: Kaoru: *stares then suddenly hugs* Really? I don't think I'm good enough.

Mrs. Elric: Oh Kaoru, you are good. You are so, so good.

Megan: *laughing* I don't think I can keep this up. XD

Mrs. Elric: Laugh out loud

Megan: I think I'm going to post out texts now.

Mrs. Elric: Cool!

Megan: What's your username?

Mrs. Elric: 610 I think.

Megan: That's pretty specific for "I think".

Mrs. Elric: Shut up.

Megan: Mori: Be Nice.

Mrs. Elric: Make me, Mori-chan.

Megan: Mori: *gets giant with intimidating eyes*

Mrs. Elric: Oh. Um. Okay, I'll be nice.

Megan: Me: *Hugs Mori* Thanks Mori!

Mori: Yeah… *little blush*

Mrs. Elric: Aaaw. Oh no. Better call Haliegh. She'll fight you for her Mori.

Megan: Tell her she better bring it cause Mori is mine!

Mrs. Elric: I wouldn't be too sure.

Megan: I only met her once but I'm pretty sure I could take her!

Mrs. Elric: I dunno. She has a very strong older brother.

Megan: Yeah but I have a bat and 7 years of experience in hitting things with it.

Mrs. Elric: *laughing*

Megan: I don't want to beat up Hailey (I don't know how to spell her name) or her brother but those who come between me and my Mori must die.

Mrs. Elric: I'll let her know.

Megan: Good.

Megan: I got to go to bed because I stayed up till one last night like an idiot.

Mrs. Elric: Kay! Night darlin'.

FIN

}-;

A/N: That was really long but good! Now I have all of the first ones done. Updates will be very irregular but frequent.

Song in my head: Sheep go to Heaven by Cake

_I'm not felling all right today. I'm not feeling that great. I'm not catching on fire today. Love has started to fade. I'm not going to smile today. I'm not gonna laugh. You're out living it up today. I've got dues to pay and the grave digger puts on the forceps. The stone mason does all the work. The barber can give you a haircut. The carpenter can take you out to lunch. Naw, but I just want to play on my panpipes. I just want to drink me some wine. As soon as you're born you start dying so you might as well have a good time. Sheep go to heaven. Goats go to hell. Sheep go to heaven. Goats. Go to hell._


	6. Protect Me in the Morning

**Ouran High School Text Club**

**A chronicling of role play texts**

**By MeganTheNerd and Mrs. Edward Elric 610**

A/N: AAAAHHHH!!! I found out that took out all off my at symbols for my roses and my friend's name! I'm kind of lazy so I might not go back and fix it so I'm writing this warning

3 (Hearts to replace my roses) 3

**Conversation 6:** March 16th, 2010 at 6:49 am _(I was scared at my bus stop while Mrs. Elric was warm in her house! Life isn't fair…)_

Megan: It's creepy out her and I'm the only one out here.

Megan: I can't see that well. I wish Mori was here to protect me!

Mrs. Elric: *Laughing* Poor Megan!

Megan: Thug 1: RAWR!!!

Mori: *pwn*

Thug 2: AHH! *runs away*

Mori: Are you alright?

Me: *Hugs* Yep!

Mrs. Elric: Mori: Those jerks shouldn't try to hurt you. *solemn*

Megan: Me: *Blush* I guess you'll just have to guard me all the time then. *Flirty smile*

Mrs. Elric: Mori: *nod*

Megan: Me & Mori: *Walk away together arm in arm and live happily ever after* :D

Mrs. Elric: Me: *gag*

Megan: You're just jealous because it isn't you and Kaoru. ?:3

Mrs. Elric: Shut up.

Megan: Thug 3: RAWR!!!

Kaoru: *pwns Thug 3 with bat from Kasanoda episode then death glares Thug 4*

Thug 4: *Runs away*

Kaoru: My Desi!

FIN

333

A/N: That one was a bit short but it had a lot of Megan x Mori so I'm not complaining! :D

BTW: the weird smiley (?:3) is one I might have made up so ignore it if it doesn't make sense to you.

Song in my head: We Hate It When Our Friends Become Successful by Reel Big Fish (There just aren't enough Ska bands nowadays)

_We hate it when our friends become successful. Oh look at those clothes, Oh look at that face, it's so cold. It's such a video world. It's really laughable. *insane laughing* We hate it when our friends become successful and if they're low doubt that makes it even worse. We can destroy them. You betcha' life we will destroy them. And if we can hurt them, well, we may as well._


	7. Just a Little Push

**Ouran High School Text Club**

**A chronicling of role play texts**

**By MeganTheNerd and Mrs. Edward Elric 610**

A/N: *smashes head against desk* Why is conspiring against me!!! It took out my less than symbols for my hearts! WHY!!!

:D (Smileys to replace the hearts that replaced the roses) :D

**Conversation 7: March 19****th****, 2010 at 10:18:21pm **_(I cast her as the princess in my Eternal Sonata story I'm making with her)_

**Mrs. Elric:** Whoa. *blush* you cast me as a princess?

**Megan:** Tamaki: Who better to be the princess than someone who is already a princess? *smile*

**Mrs. Elric:**Oooh. Tamaki! *sigh* Well, who better to be with a princess, than the host club's king

**Megan:** Tamaki: What flawless logic, Desi - hime. *Tamaki wink* *Megan and Haruhi burst out laughing and Kaoru plans to kill Tamaki in a thought bubble*

**Mrs. Elric:** Oh Tamaki… Lighten up, Kaoru; you know you're the only one fore me! *climbs out of Tamaki's arms* *sigh*. Kaoru… *leans in close* is this better?

**Megan:** Kaoru: *died and gone to heaven*

Me: *pushes Kaoru*

Kaoru and Desi: *accidental kiss*

All (minus Kyoya, Megan, Kaoru, and Desi): O.o

**Mrs. Elric:***blush* um… I uh… *stumbles backwards and trips*

**Megan:** Kaoru: Desi! *grabs hand as falling and pulls close unintentionally*

**Mrs. Elric:** Me: *bright red* Nn!

Kyoya: could this be blossoming love?

**Megan:** Me: *Standing next to Kyoya* I think so.

**Mrs. Elric:** Shut up guys! *pulls away from Kaoru* Sorry. I'm such a klutz. I'm gonna… uh… go check the tea.

**Megan:** Kaoru: *bright red* Yeah, I should… Uh… Go check on… Mori's chick! *runs away*

**Mrs. Elric:** I blew that, guys! Haruhi, Megan, what do I do now?

**Megan:** Haruhi: Isn't that obvious?

Me: Stop standing there and chase after him!

**Mrs. Elric:** But I'm too shyyyy!

**Megan:** Tough cookies! Do it! *pushes out door*

**Mrs. Elric:** Megan! Let me back in! Why do you always do this to me!?

**Megan:** Cause it's the only way I ever get you to do things!

**Mrs. Elric:** Aaugh!

**Megan:** Get running before I show the host club those photos from the Christmas party!

**Mrs. Elric:** MEGAN **** YOU WOULDN'T! _(Ha! No last name for you guys! :P)_

**Megan:** *Devilish grin* Oh I'm pretty sure I would.

**Mrs. Elric:** Megaaan! Haruhi! Stop her!

**Megan:** Haruhi: I'm afraid she might kill me…

Me: Just go! He's gonna be half way to Norway if you keep stalling!

**Mrs. Elric:** We're in Japan! Norway is REALLY far.

**Megan:** *irritated vein pop* Well, you better get going then!

**Mrs. Elric:** Nnn!

**Megan:** (In a random hallway…)

Kaoru: *stops running, out of breath. Leans then slides down wall into sitting position* (Thought) Holy crap! What just happened! We didn't really… *blush* No. It was an accident…

**Mrs. Elric:** *Running* Why. Is. This. School. So . Big? *panting*

**Megan:** Cause it's for rich kids! To be continued…

I got to go to sleep.

**Mrs. Elric:** Night darling!

:D :D :D

A/N: I'm sorry I never finish any of the Kaoru x Desi scenes. Stuff just gets in my way like sleeping and school.

Song in my head: Regret by The Motive (by dad and cousin's band XD check them out on myspace, facebook or youtube. They're the band from Seattle, not the one from England.)

_Once again you've given in. you're always feeling sorry. The escape from the crowd. You're always getting pushed around. You keep in mind, it takes some time, for everyone to notice just what it is that you want them to see. Well this is me. But I'm saying things you don't wanna hear. I know you're listening but you just don't care. So go ahead. It's your choice. I'll make myself heard even if I've only got one voice. Now it's gone to hell. You're just being ridiculous if you can't tell. So go ahead I'm ready to play. The games over and we've got nothing to say._


	8. Continuations and Engagements

**Ouran High School Text Club**

**A chronicling of role play texts**

**By MeganTheNerd and Mrs. Edward Elric 610**

**A/N:** RANDOM IDEA!!!! I want someone to draw a picture of the host club in Winne the Pooh costumes! Here's my breakdown:

-Tamaki = Tigger or Pooh

-Haruhi = Rabbit, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, or Piglet

-The Twins = two Tiggers or two Roos

-Kyoya = Owl, Eeyore, or Rabbit

-Mori = Eeyore or Kanga

-Hunny = Pooh or Roo

Alright! Back to the matter at hand! In today's exciting issue of OCSTC, we learn the fluffy conclusion of the first unfinished Desi x Kaoru scenes and that Megan can't spell to save her life! Read to find out more…

:D :D :D

**Conversation 8: April 25, 2010 at 12:44:54pm **

**Megan:**Kaoru: Well it sure sucks that we're stuck in a closet together (It's the last thing I remember)

**Mrs. Elric:** Maybe SOMEONE will let us out soon. THAT MEANS YOU, MEGAN! YA HEAR ME!?

**Megan:** Me: Not until something happens, if you know what I mean. Right Tamaki?

Tamaki: Quite right, my friend!

Haruhi: Oh, brother…

**Mrs. Elric:** Haruhi! Have a heart, let us out!

**Megan:** Haruhi: I would *Megan and Tamaki sparkle glare* but the idiots would be mad at me.

Me and Tamaki: Hey!

**Mrs. Elric:** Since when are you afraid of them?!

**Megan:** Haruhi: I really don't want to deal with and upset Senpai and Megan would probably lock me in a closet too.

**Mrs. Elric:** Well Kaoru looks like we're stuck in here 'till "something happens" whatever that means…

**Megan:** Kaoru: *Scoots a little closer* Is it really that terrible being in here together?

**Mrs. Elric:** Heh… *Blush* I guess not…

**Megan:** Kaoru: *Surprise hug*

**Mrs. Elric:** *Gasp* *Blush*

**Megan:** *Click and flash* I love to interrupt.

**Mrs. Elric:** MEGAN ****

**Megan:** No need to yell Desi. I'm only going to put your little love scene all over the school newspaper and internet.

**Mrs. Elric:** MEGAN NICHOLE ****

**Megan:** Do you always have to scream? I feel like I'm going deaf.

**Mrs. Elric:** You're gonna wish that's all I'd done to you after I get out of this closet!

**Megan:** Me: You mean if you get out of the closet.

Haruhi: This is just getting ridiculous. *Opens the door and runs*

Me: Crap…

**Mrs. Elric:** Aaaah run Kaoru-sama! We're free!GET OVER HERE MEGAN!!

**Megan:** Me: What's that Mori? You want to go running for kendo training? Alright, let's go!

Mori: … *Gets pulled out the room by a fleaing (_supposed to be spelled wrong) _Megan*

**Mrs. Elric:** (_You can't spell_.)

GET BACK HEEEEERE!

**Megan:** (_thanks for the advice captain obvious: P_)

Me: NEVER!!!

Tamaki: Well don't we have a strange group of friends?

Haruhi: That's kind of weird coming from you.

**Mrs. Elric:** MEGAN! RAAWR YOU ARE SO DEAD! GIMME THAT CAMERAAA!

**Megan:** OVER MY DEAD BODY!

*Both struggle for camera*

*Both slip on banana peels and camera flies out the window into the pond*

NOOO!!!

**Mrs. Elric:** KYAAA!

Haruhi: Things seem to have a habit of falling out that window. For example, my bag…

**Megan:** Hunny: That was when your bag was thrown out the window by the mean lady!

Me: *Defeated* I should go get the camera before a raccoon chokes on it…*slinks out of the room with a depression cloud*

**Mrs. Elric:** Should I chase her…? Hmmm… Decisions decisions…

**Megan:** Mori: I'll do it. You have to take care of Hitachiin. *Leaves room*

**Mrs. Elric:** Wha-? *Suddenly alone with Kaoru* How the heck-? Stupid anime law of convenience.

**Megan:** -Cut scene!-

Me: Stupid pong! How can it be so hard to find the freaking camera when the water is clear?

*Splash*

Me: Mori? You don't have to help me look for it. (Pond scene rip-off!)

Mori: I'm worried about my raccoon.

Me: Ah. Found it.

**Mrs. Elric:** Tamaki: HEY! HARUHI, THEY STOLE OUR SCENE!

**Megan:** Haruhi: And?

**Mrs. Elric:** Tamaki: You don't even care?!

**Megan:** Haruhi: I had better scenes with Kyoya and Hikaru.

**Mrs. Elric:** Kyoya's sex fiend scene, you mean?

**Megan:** Yep and the Halloween net scene with Hikaru. Even Mori had a better scene at the theme park, but we're getting off topic!

-Cut scene to host room-

**Mrs. Elric:** *Silence* So… Um…

**Megan:** Kaoru: Back to square one huh? Cards?

**Mrs. Elric:** … *Smile* Sure.

**Megan:** Kaoru: Strip poker?

Desi: *Punches Kaoru's shoulder*

Kaoru: Ha ha! Just kidding, go fish? Loser has to do whatever the winner asks.

**Mrs. Elric:** … That sounds fair.

**Megan:** 5 minutes of competitive card playing later…

Kaoru: I can't believe you beat me! What happened to sucking at card games? Oh well, what is your bidding, master?

**Mrs. Elric:** Hmmm… Let's see… Haha wow I have no idea. I expected you to win.

**Megan:** *Text from Megan* Ask about the hug!

**Mrs. Elric:** Reply: =P rawr.

**Megan:** Kaoru: Who was that?

**Mrs. Elric:** Megan… Heh.

**Megan:** Kaoru: Alright, do you have a command?

**Mrs. Elric:** Apparently Megan does. *Shows text*

**Megan:** Kaoru: *Blush* I… uh… I don't know what she's talking about!

**Mrs. Elric:** Then why are you blushing?

**Megan:** Uh… *Deeper blush* Whatever… I was just… Uh… Cold! Yeah! That's it!

**Mrs. Elric:** Haha sure.

**Megan:** Help me plot bunny machine! I've reached the end of my creative rope!

**Mrs. Elric:** Haha you put us here in the first place!

**Megan:** I can't write all of it!

**Mrs. Elric:** Haha!

**Megan:** Can you think of something?

**Mrs. Elric:** Okay, okay.

Kaoru: Wanna play again? Same rules. Winner gives an order. Ready?

**Megan:** Kaoru wins!

Kaoru: Alright… Let's see… I got it! You have to answer a question truthfully.

**Mrs. Elric:** Okay. Go ahead.

**Megan:** -Are you ready for the fluff?-

Kaoru: Do you *Blush and gulp* like me?

**Mrs. Elric:** … O-of course I like you silly! I like all the hosts! *Smile*

**Megan:** Kaoru: *grabs wrist* that's not what I meant! Do you, you know, Like-like me?

**Mrs. Elric:** *Wide eyes* *Whisper* …yes.

**Megan:** Kaoru: *Chuckle*Good. *Kiss* (_KKKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAA!!!!!)_

**Mrs. Elric:** *Speechless*

**Megan:** Me: *Outside the door* *Whisper* Go Kaoru!

Mori: Don't you usually interrupt now?

Me: Come Mori, even I know when to let sleeping dogs lie.

**Mrs. Elric:** Shh… I think someone's outside the door…

**Megan:** Hunny: *runs in and glomps Kaoru and Desi* Congrats! Can I be the ring bearer at your wedding?

**Mrs. Elric:**__*Blush* Hunny…

**Megan:** Me: I call flower girl/Bride's maid!

Tamaki: Can I be the best man?

Hikaru: No way! If anyone is the best men it should be me!

**Mrs. Elric:** All of a sudden you're planning my wedding?!

**Megan:** All: Yep!

**Mrs. Elric:** *Embarrassed blush* Kaoru…

**Megan:** Kaoru: Will you marry me? Not during high school, of course, but later?

**Mrs. Elric:** o.O *Tears* Kaoru… I-I will!

**Megan:** Mori: *Looks at Megan* Are you crying?

Me: Shut up. I just got some dirt in my eye. *Rubs eyes*

**Mrs. Elric:** *Sniff* Don't cry, Megan!

**Megan:** *Hugs* Don't tell me that crybaby! I'm being happy for you!

**Mrs. Elric:** Hikaru: What's your mom gonna say?

**Megan:** *Mental image of Desi's mom with flaming background (_Desi's mom is super overprotective)_*

You're so dead.

**Mrs. Elric:** Crap. Oh man, what am I gonna do??

**Megan:** Don't tell her. Simple as that.

**Mrs. Elric:** Ugh. Yeah… What'll Mrs. Hitachiin say?

**Megan:** Hikaru: That's a good question.

Kaoru: We probably shouldn't say anything to her either cause she might call your mom to try and plan the wedding in advance.

**Mrs. Elric:** Your mom would be okay with her son marrying me?

**Megan:** Kaoru: You've met her. She's very eccentric and childish.

**Mrs. Elric:** Well yeah, but…

**Megan:** Hikaru: Either that or she'd kill the both of us.

**Mrs. Elric:** All three of us.

**Megan:** Hikaru: True.

**Mrs. Elric:** *Shudder*

**Megan:** Me: That's when we don't tell them 'till after college!

**Mrs. Elric:** Agreed.

**Megan:** Kya! We've done it!

:D :D :D

**A/N:** Nice and long and fluffy and random, just the way I like it!

Song in my head: Heartbeat by Scouting For Girls

_Am I alone in your heart? Have I a hope, with your heart? She's such a teaser. Yeah, she's such a star. Give me a reason or give me a chance. Am I alone in your heart? Am I alone? It tears me apart. Am I alone. Doing all I can do just to be close to you. Every time that we meet I skip a heartbeat. Always up for a laugh. She's a pain in the ass. Every time that we meet I skip a heartbeat._


	9. Revenge of the Plot Bunnies!

**Ouran High School Text Club**

**A chronicling of role play texts**

**By MeganTheNerd and Mrs. Edward Elric 610**

**A/N:** If you want to go internet green, recycle plot bunnies!

What seems random now will make sense in time…

:D :D :D

_**Conversation 9: April 27, 2010 at 6:23:33pm **__(I was teasing Mrs. Elric about her fear of thunder)_

**Mrs. Elric:** You is being mean to me.

**Megan:** WAH! If I get Hunny to eat a cake with you will you forgive me?

**Mrs. Elric:** …Maybe

**Megan:** Hunny: *flowers* Then let's eat! *splits strawberry cake with Desi*

**Mrs. Elric:** Yum!

**Megan:** Hunny: Are you feeling better? If not I can call Kao-chan! *smile*

**Mrs. Elric:** Megan's a meanie.

**Megan:** Me: Kao-Kao! Help me!

Kaoru: Who're you calling Kao-Kao!?!? And why do I have to help you?

Me: Because you wouldn't want these photos of you cosplaying all over the internet would you?

**Mrs. Elric:** Kaoru! Cosplaying as who?

**Megan:** You wanna see? *evil smirk*

Kaoru: Don't you dare!

Me: What's wrong Kao-Kao? You cosplay for the host club all the time.

Kaoru: This is differ-

Me: Look! A distraction! *runs around Kaoru and shows Desi the picture*

Desi: *laughs uncontrollably*

Kaoru: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

Me: Don't be embarrassed Kaoru. You make a cute Sailor Moon!

**Mrs. Elric:** Oh god! Why?! Why would you-!?

**Megan:** Kaoru: It was a stupid idea of Tono's! I somehow got tricked into being the lab rat, I swear!

**Mrs. Elric:** Is there one of Hikaru too??

**Megan:** Me: Of course! He was- *Hikaru slaps hand over Megan's mouth*

Hikaru: I was the handsome Tuxedo Mask! *Megan bites his hand* OW!

Me: Liar. You were Luna. _(For all of you who don't watch Sailor Moon, Luna is a female cat)_

**Mrs. Elric:** Hahaha!!! Ahhh…

**Megan:** Wanna see the rest of the hosts' pictures? *Hosts lock her the closet of convienience* My own plot bunny used against me!

**Mrs. Elric:** Yes! Ahahaha! FINALLY! Waaaait… *grabs Mori* GO! *shoves him inside*

**Megan:** *Mori crashes into Megan*

Mori: Sorry…

Me: *small blush* It's alright…

**Mrs. Elric:** Mori: …… I think we're stuck.

**Megan:** Having done this to other people, I can say without a doubt: we're gonna be here for a while.

**Mrs. Elric:** Mori: *nod*

**Mrs. Elric:** Me: *Opens door a tiny bit* *Throws pack of cards inside*

**Megan:** Me: Random yet redundant. I'm impressed. *turns to Mori* Same rules as Desi and Kao-Kao? I have to warn you though, I won't be defeated as easily as Desi.

Mori: *nod* Texas hold'em

-15 hands later…-

Me: I can't believe I lost 15 times in a row… You're really good at bluffing Mori but I guess that's to be expected.

**Mrs. Elric:** Mori: Poker face. Heh.

**Megan:** *laughing* What's your question Lady Gaga? *smirk*

**Mrs. Elric:** Mori: … How come I got shoved in here?

**Megan:** Me: Well… *red* Desi wants us too… *looks away* H-hook up…

**Mrs. Elric:** Mori: *blush* Oh.

**Megan:** Well, this is awkward… Remind me to kill Desi later.

**Mrs. Elric:** DON'T LISTEN TO HER MORI! YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME MEGAN! MWAHAHAHA!

**Megan:** Me: *pounds on door* LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL SYMPHONY AND TAKE JAZZ IN MY STORY!!!

**Mrs. Elric:** Me: MEGAN **** DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN JAZZ!

Kaoru: Who's Jazz and Symphony?

Me: Oh nobody sweetie.

Mori: Uh…

**Megan:** *sudden realization* I can't even do any of that until I get out… *sinks to the ground* *depression lines*

**Mrs. Elric:** Mori: *awkward* Well… I-I'm sorry you had to get stuck in here with me…

**Megan:** I don't- *stands up fast as is really close to Mori* think that's bad!

**Mrs. Elric:** Mori: *Leans down to sit next to you at the same time* *smashes face into your head*

**Megan:** _(Ahh, recycled plot bunnies…)_

Me: Ow. *covers forehead*

Mori: Gomen. Let me look at.

Me: It'll be fine! Don't worry about it! *steps back against the door*

Mori: *steps forward* … *pulls hand away from head* Looks like a bad bruise. Sorry.

Me: It's not as bad as it looks. *winces when Mori gently touches around bruise*

**Mrs. Elric:** Mori: Really sorry… *blood drops from his nose* *touches nose* N? Huh. Didn't hurt that bad…

Me: And I thought I was a klutz. They're bludgeoning (_hitting_) each other!

**Megan:** Me: Here. *pulls out handkerchief and pats the blood off Mori's face*

Mori: Thanks. *looks down at Megan's hand that he's still holding*

Me: *Follows gaze to hands*

**Mrs. Elric:** Mori: *mega-blush*

**Megan:** *mega-blush x2* o///o

**Mrs. Elric:** Me: *listening* *whispers to self* WHAT IS GOING ON??

**Megan:** Both: *jerk hands back* Sorry!

**Mrs. Elric:** Mori: Uh…….. C-cards?

**Megan:** Me: S-sure but we play Speed this time cause you're too good at bluffing.

**Mrs. Elric:** Mori: Okay… *avoiding your eyes embarrassedly*

**Megan:** Me: SPEED! *throws hands up in victory*

Mori: You win. *still has three cards left*

Me: Yes, yes I do. *nods in agreement*

**Mrs. Elric:** Mori: So, what's your request?

**Megan:** Me: I want you to… *thoughtful pose* *snap* smile. You have to smile.

**Mrs. Elric:** Mori: Uh… Okay… *smile*

**Megan:** Not bad but it seemed forced. Try to think of something that makes you smile.

**Mrs. Elric:** Mori: *grin* *blush*

**Megan:** That was much better! You should smile more often. What did you think of?

**Mrs. Elric:** Mori: *mega-blush* Uh…

**Megan:** Come on tell me! I promise I won't laugh. Cross my heart! *crosses heart*

**Mrs. Elric:** Mori: Well… I was thinking of when you were running from Desi with the camera the other day. You looked so… *chuckle* so funny… *laughing*

**Megan:** *blush and pout* Well I'm glad I can be of inspiration to you.

**Mrs. Elric:** Me: … Kyaaa! Aaaaw….

:D :D :D

**A/N:** Accidental advertisement! (not really) Go read my Eternal Sonata story, Stop That Wedding, to understand who Jazz and Symphony are and the recycled plot bunny!

Song in my head: Some Postman by The President of the United States of America (longest name ever!)

_Its 6am and the sun is getting high. He picks up the mail from the slot. He feels the rush of excitement as he holds it in his hands. Another love note no one got. Some postman is grooving to all our love letters. Some postman is gonna cry. Some postman is grooving to all our love letters. Some postman is gonna cry. Gonna cry. Gonna cry. It's noon now and all the mailboxes have been emptied. And all the letters are inside. He counts them. He checks them. He looks for clues and finds. The ones with hearts on the outside._


End file.
